It is well known that common tiles and glazed tiles are widespread in the building industry and in public works for covering floors and walls. For its installation it is necessary in many cases to cut the pieces to adapt the tiles or glazed tiles to the forms needed, the cutting operations being made by means of hand or electric driven cutting apparatus for ceramic tiles.
The electric cutting apparatus correspond mainly to two different types, i. e. those in which the disc is mounted on the lower side of the frame and it is fixed in its position, for which reason the cutting action is performed by moving the ceramic element, and the types in which the disc is located on a bridge like guide located over the top side of the frame, to support and guide the cutting disc and the driving electric motor. In this tile cutting apparatus the ceramic element is fixed and the disc is movable.
In electric cutting apparatus, the surface to support the ceramic element is usually formed by two or more parts in order to make the cleaning and maintenance easier, having in its lower part a container aimed at collecting the water used for cooling the disc. As the support surface is made out of two or more parts a frame is required to obtain the necessary rigidity, for which reason the cost and weight of the cutting apparatus increase in a substantial extent, making as well difficult and complicate the transport of the apparatus to the site of utilisation.
The frame for electric cutting apparatus for ceramic tiles which is the object of the present invention solves the above problems, being made out of a unique part to which the rest of elements and devices are incorporated, among others, the guide for the cutting discs and the supporting legs.